Sailed On
by mishka-chan
Summary: I sailed on. Waiting for you to come. Maybe next time. Sasunaru- during Orochimaru arc. Sad... perhaps a good ending you be the judge! REVIEW


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke. I do not own the song 'sailed on'. I do however own this plot and the quote at the beginning. I also claim the random haiku in the middle somewhere...

Warning: this is a Sasunaru. This will be stay.

"_I never have ever loved. I have always just ran away… Perhaps this time I should stay. But I have no doubt that though I stay you will go. Aishiteru. Datte Bayo_."--- Mishka

_Please dont do what I say  
Cause if you dont love me, its worthless anyway_

SPOV

If someone had stayed maybe I wouldn't have this choice. Wouldn't have to make this choice. I looked at the blood stained walls that had long ago been scoured clean. Noone stayed they all went away. I shifted my shoulders. Am I forgetting something? Someone, anyone, am I forgetting someone? Some love? Noone step forward. Noone raise your hand. **Time to walk away.** Oh yeah I know what I am forgetting. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Loudmouth Dobe** I love him. Time to run away.** "Come and get me." **If you love me**.

_Please dont trouble yourself  
Youll only go away in the end_

Please don't waste your time. I'll still be running and you will still leave. Just like everyone and everything. They all go away.

I crumple to the ground. I have run away again. To Orochimaru this time. **He said he would come and get me. ****He _promised._** I told him I hated him. I tried to kill him. **Why isn't he here? **He broke my heart why not his promise?

Everyone always leaves in the end.

_Please dont follow all my commands  
Cause whats the point in that_

NPOV

If you listend. You wouldn't need me, and then I would never be needed. If you listened then I would be **just the annoying kid that you hate. **If you listend to everything I said then I wouldn't love you. It is true I love you.

_I keep hoping that all of your plans  
Will fall through the roof_

I keep hoping you will just come back and say 'I love you.', but you won't. I guess I will have to get you back. I… I can't be without you. I… I can't let them know they don't need another reason to despise me. Sakura wants you back. A perfect excuse.

_Like two ships passing in the night_

_we're gone  
Only the moon and the stars in the sky did know  
To cry for me  
As I sailed on_

SPOV

I looked back once. You weren't coming. I will go away now. Forev- What you are here for me? You want me back? No. Sakura wants me back? Go away. GO AWAY!

The rain falls from the sky. Crying the tears that I wished I myself could. Walk away. You are beaten. Walk away. You are leaving again. Walk away. If only you had wanted me back. Walk away. I love you. Run away.

_Please dont trouble yourself  
I only want your love  
You keep giving me your help  
Oh please stop playing along  
You know your wasting your energy  
And your breaking my heart_

I only want your love. If you loved me it would help me. Why? Why? Why?

Crashing could be heard from outside of my room.

Why does everyone I love go away? God why? What did I do? Why?

Stop following me. You idiot. You idiot. You can only offer one thing for me to come back. Stop please. You are wasteing your time and energy. It will break my heart and I will go back and I will die. I will suffocate. I will die.

_Like two ships passing in the night_

_We're gone  
Only the moon and the stars in the sky did know  
To cry for me  
As I sailed on_

Here we are again trying to kill one another. You are whispering something in your sleep. Yes I knocked you out however I love you no less. What is it? What do you wish to say?

Quietly mumbled words. " Sasuke… I… Love… You."

The rain masked my tears. The stars winked at me. Glisening like the tears in my eyes. The moon held her baleful expression.

I'll be back my love first I must destroy Orochimaru.

_Oh I can just see it now_

_(I can see it now)  
Your recklessly in love  
Your hearts boiling over  
Oh I can just see it now  
Your coming around_

I can return. You won't leave. You won't leave. You won't leave. I love you. I don't have to run. I don't have to go. You will stay I will stay.

_Like two ships passing in the night_

_We're gone  
Only the moon and the stars in the sky did know  
To cry for me  
As I sailed on_

NPOV

You left again. You still left. Again. I don't want to live. I am in the hospital again. Kakashi left. Oh the sisors they used for my stitches. I bring them to my left wrist. A slice that is all that is needed. A slice.

_**crimson rivers flow**_

_**You ask what have you done now**_

_**Nothing but run again.**_

Kyubbi was angry. "What were you trying to do?"

"Run away. I can't live with out him"

"Kyuubi, will you let me go."

"Naruto can I not change your mind?

"No."

"Goodbye, kit."

"Goodbye, Kyuubi. Perhaps in the next life."

"Perhaps. Maybe you will meet the Uchiha again. Maybe he will love you this time."

"Maybe."

It rained again that night.

_Like two ships passing in the night_

_We're gone  
Only the moon and the stars in the sky did know  
To cry for me  
As I sailed on_

SPOV

I came back and you were gone. You went away. Everyone leaves. I will leave with you this time. I held you in my arms. Tsunade, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Iruka, Sai, and quite a few others were trying to take you from me. I wouldn't have it. This time I left with you. You were mine. One hour. I heard. One hour before my arrival you were alive and fine. You are mine. This time I won't run alone. One kiss. Just one kiss. I stole it and everyone gaped. Tears in my eyes that fell to your cheeks. A katana in my stomach. Goodbye perhaps in the next life. Goodbye. "I love you, dobe."

SOME YEARS LATER:

"Hello my name is Naruto. What is yours?"

I rose my black eyes to meet blue eyes.

"Sasuke."

A FEW MORE YEARS:

My black eyes met blue eyes neverously.

"And so I was just. Um… I take it… I didn't mean to."

"Say that again."

"And so I was-"

"Before that."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun"

This time it rained as the sun shined.


End file.
